


You look like my next mistake.

by Ungesabi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Atsumu is his student, Doctors, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, Kiyoomi is a junior doctor, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Strangers to Lovers, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ungesabi/pseuds/Ungesabi
Summary: 6 times Kiyoomi Sakusa hated Atsumu Miya+one time he liked him
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	You look like my next mistake.

“Blood pressure is good, take him to the other room”

Sakusa gestured to the nurse beside him, filling the checkup papers of the patient.

It was his first day as a junior doctor, he should have been more nervous on the responsibility he had to endure rather than the four brats that he would have to supervise. He couldn’t remember his first days in the hospital, although it had happened only four years ago, neither a smell or a person. His first colleagues left after the first months due to the pressure.

He had a bittersweet memory about his journey. He was happy he didn’t have to share the hospital dorm with someone else, he enjoyed doing things his way, cleaning above all, but he was indeed alone. No one to confront his diagnosis with, no one to share his fears with.

Things did change tough, he met kind people who didn’t question his nearly pathologic behavior towards disinfecting procedures. Kyioomi felt immediately reassured remembering them and left the room to meet his new students.

He took back all his positive thoughts when he saw them. “How did you manage to enter this university?” he bluntly asked, without minding introducing himself.

The teenagers – no, kids actually – before him startled hearing him.

_I’m never gonna make it past the year._

“Sakusa-san I think you should come” He was exhausted from last shift and just wanted to rest before starting the other one in a couple of hours, but he understood, from the whispered shouts, he had again to take care of those brats.

The students’ room was messy, it had always been, and dusty too.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Sakusa-sama! I’m sorry we bothered you, see what you have done?!” Yachi, the one who spoke, a concentrate of shyness and insecurity. He heard her crying for a whole hour after losing the battle of stitches.

He looked right into the walking mess of the group. “Miya”

He despised that guy with all his might, he was obnoxious and loud.

“Omi-sa-… ouch!”

Yachi nudged him to let him correct.

“What? It’s not like he’s a doct-…” one of the other guys shut him up by placing a hand on his mouth.

“Unlike you, I have been busy working and make up your messes, so mind me explain what is going on? Or you prefer to stay here all night, thinking of it, I just need someone to watch my experiment."

They all turned pale.

“N-nothing is going on Sakusa-sama, we were leavi-…”

Atsumu suddenly broke free from his colleague grip to grasp one surgical mask and show it to him, almost getting too close.

“These motherfuckers think we are some lab rats? That they can corrupt us with stupid gowns with our name on it?!”

“I’m failing to understand what you are trying to say.”

“Give me your mask”

Kyioomi could feel everyone in the room stiffen. They knew he turned mad when someone overstepped his lines. That’s why he hated Atsumu so much, he wasn’t willing to listen to any advice, being often punished for this. He decided he was too tired to listen to his rants and too mad to let his disrespectful behavior pass so, without a word, he turned his back to him to leave.

A hand leaned around his wrist. Kyioomi lightly gasped at the touch but before he could pull off, the touch was already gone

“‘m sorry”

He still wasn’t facing Atsumu, trying to recollect himself.

“Yer the only one who can help me. Look, ‘m asking ya this not as a student but as a comrade, give me yer mask and I’ll show ya.”

That kansai accent, Kyioomi knew Atsumu spoke like that when he was nervous as hell. He slowly turned around to meet his burning eyes, waiting with expectation. He reached out for his pocket and took out the mask, handing it to Atsumu who caught it hesitantly, as if apologizing.

He overlapped the two masks and showed them to him

“It’s already the second time they send us tinier masks, it- it’s fucking disgusting. I bust ma ass here every day and every hour, I’m not even worthy a fucking standard mask?”

Sakusa was speechless, he never thought his hospital was into that kind of shit

“I… I didn’t know that.”

“Bet you didn’t! These scaredy cats won’t go with me to kick some assess.” Atsumu interrupted his stream of thoughts, he hated the guy, yet he didn’t understand why he relied so much on him.

“Take off that piss dye of yours and tomorrow meet me in the hallway. We’re going to talk to the hospital suppliers.”

“Yer the best Omi-san!” he heard while closing the door, a little smile coloring his face.

**

“Ya saw that, right? He was so scared we would denounce him that he basically begged. Yer a tough one Omi-san!”

“Stop calling me that, it’s disrespectful, another doctor would have grounded you.”

“But yer not anyone, besides, yer not a doctor, like a real one, ya know what I mean.”

“No, I don’t” he blocked Atsumu who was going to explain “I don’t care”

“Need a coffee, you coming?”

“At this hour? How come you are still alive with this lifestyle?”

“Ahh right, hafta to study”

“The tests are the next semester, why are you starting now?”

“‘cause I start working in a near café next week”

“What?!” Kyioomi couldn’t holdback himself. “Are you going to complain about your salary too? You might start a revolution here”

“Well, that wouldn’t be bad” he joked “but I fear I might not have time for that.”

“Why are you doing this then” That was the longest conversation they ever had, Kyioomi didn’t even know why he was so interested.

“Well university and other shit cost, you know, and I hafta help in the family, it’s not easy…” his voice tone now lower, his eyes embarrassed.

Kyioomi felt a grip in the chest seeing him like this, he regretted asking and making fun of him.

“I am sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“What? No, it’s okay, at least I can have as many free coffees as I want”

“If you die from heart stroke I am not reanimating you”

“How mean Omi-san, but don’t worry, I’m not planning on dying, hafta help my stupid brother first”

“You have one? Poor him”

“You mean poor _me_ , he’s my twin, that’s why I bleached ma hair”

“Did an awful job”

“I know, ‘Samu won the ash blonde one which is pretty dope, never gonna tell him tough.”

“Why do you want to help him?”

“For this” he showed Kyioomi his left arm where an onigiri with a chef hat was inked “he wants to open an onigiri shop, he’s so damn good at making them it would be a waste not to let other people taste them.”

This guy, this fake blonde, annoying guy who flirts with patients and challenges children to wheelchair races to cheer them up, who finds the time to do extra work only to help his brother.

Kyioomi hates him, he really does – _he really would like to_.

**

Kyioomi threw the latex gloves in the bin right outside the surgical room. Those were the worst days, the ones he hoped he didn’t have to face.

“I’m going to tell the parents” and he left the room.

Later that night, when the only sounds that could be heard were patients labored yet soft snores, Kyioomi dragged his duffle bag trough the corridor, only wanting to drink something and rest -forget.

He passed by the changing rooms, noticing that the staff hadn’t fixed the lock yet, the door swinging over and revealing a crumbled figure. Kyoomi entered the room by pure instinct and sat beside Atsumu without a specific reason.

After their discussion he didn’t dye his hair anymore, brown strands finally matching Atsumu’s eyebrows now sadly arched.

“How did it go?” he asked without looking at Kyioomi.

“No, don’t tell me, I don’t want to know”

“I wasn’t going to tell you anyway” he wanted to sound harsh but Atsumu smiled at him mouthing a ‘thank you’.

Before he knew it, he was running his fingers through Atsumu’s hair in a reassuring gesture he didn’t know he was capable of. He wanted to stop himself, get up and leave but Atsumu leaned on his shoulder and sighed, hiding his face in Kyioomi shirt. They stayed like that for a while, in a comfortable silence.

Kyioomi hated how he could feel the other one pain.

**

“It’s the third time he throws up, maybe he caught some virus”

“Go check on him, if he’s sick we can’t let him stay here” An hour later a nurse handed Kyioomi an ultrasound

“Ah shit, book a surgical room in an hour” When he entered the room, he was welcomed by Atsumu’s yelps.

“I thought you were too old for this”

“Fuck let me die in peace”

“You are the worst dramatic patient” Yachi commented giggling

“I would say he’s just the worst”

“Yeah laugh on me while I’m in pain, I’m gonna return you for this”

“Atsumu” a nurse was holding his telephone “your mom is calling; do I tell her?”

“No! Please don’t, she’s gonna burn this place down if she kno- ahhh fuck Omi that hurts, just text her that I’m too busy”

“Busy getting on my nerves, get him ready”

“It is kinda of strange to look at him like this”

“Hitoka pay attention to the parameters”

“Yes Sakusa-sama” she apologized “I was relieved that it really was just an appendicitis, he was so in pain I feared it could be something more serious”

“He is just a drama queen” Kyioomi answered later, looking at a still unconscious Atsumu.

“We finished?”

“No Sakusa-san, we have to check on Atsumu” and rolled her eyes jokingly.

“I’m going, I’ll spare you this torture”

“Omi-san! Missed ya!” Kyioomi kindly apologized to the woman who was sharing the room with him.

“What are you apologizing for? Katsuiko-chan and I get along so well, she taught me knitting, might start a business”

“Why don’t you just let people rest?” meanwhile he was replacing Atsumu’s almost empty drip.

“Why are you doing this? A nurse could have check up on me”

“Because I wanted to spare her from you and your never-stopping tongue”

“And there I thought ya missed me, I miss ya, ya never tell me how things are going in the ward, yer like my window on the worl-

“Have you felt nauseous?” he interrupted him and brushed his fingers on the little scar on Atsumu’s abdomen, the guy suddenly silent.

“Hey”

Kyioomi just turned around eyeing him

“I was serious, I miss working with ya, thank ya for coming every night” and then he smiled, that soft smiles that confused Kyioomi and left him gasping.

“Good night Miya”

“G’night Omi”

He left feeling his cheeks burning while cursing at Atsumu.

**

“Seriously? How did you get my number?”

“Please Omi-san it’s an emergency, all of the guys already left!”

“No, I’m hanging up”

“I might die from bleeding and then you could feel guilt-

“Fine! I’m coming, but please shut up!”

Atsumu’s dorm room was exactly how he imagined it. Messy, it wasn’t for the messiness itself, it was the mood.

“Thank you! I was afraid I was going to die alone”

“What did you do this time”

“I was making some ramen – don’t look at me like that, I like it! – so, anyway I got distracted by the pager and” he showed him a bloody hand “I cut myself, but I didn’t want to go the ER cause it makes me sick and-

Kyioomi rested a hand on Atsumu’s mouth to make him shut up, involuntary caressing his soft lips; the latter widened his eyes and stayed still.

When Kyioomi pull off Atsumu cleared his throat, cutely embarrassed.

“So, thank ya for passing by, I’ll handle it now”

“Show me, I don’t trust you”

“Yer so blu-“

The raven took his hand in his after putting on gloves and let it run under the water to clean it. “It isn’t too deep, but the point is annoying, in a pair of weeks it should be gone” Kyioomi focused on the wound to avoid looking Atsumu who was sitting before him, their knees brushing.

He could feel the latter exhale harshly when he rubbed the cotton pad on it, he took out the gauze and started loosening it. He felt a hand brushing away from his forehead some curls and gently tuck them behind his ear.

Atsumu continued to explore his face caressing his lashes, his cheek and again his forehead, tickling his moles. A pair of lips landed on that spot and before Kyioomi could realize it, Atsumu was kissing them. He gasped and Atsumu pulled off quickly.

“‘m sorry, that was too much” he whispered

They stared at each other for the remaining time, even when Atsumu accompanied him to the door and silently waved him goodnight.

Kyioomi thought he sure hated that guy and wanted to feel his lips on him again.

**

“You staying here too Omi-san?”

“It is my experiment, so yes, I’m staying”

The research lab was so silent Kyioomi risked falling asleep more than once, Atsumu casually napped for some minutes before regaining his non-existent composure excusing himself to the cells in vitro.

“Hungry” he murmured while waking up from the umpteenth nap.

“Yeah, me too”

They ordered some soy noodles with vegetables and ate quietly while watching the cells.

“How much do I owe you” Atsumu suddenly asked

“That’s on me” the moment he said that he saw the latter darken

“I thought ya were the last one I would feel pitied by”

“Wha- “

“I told you about my family because I trusted ya, I can pay for my own goddamn meal so fuck of-

Kyioomi thought he hated Atsumu and his denseness, he hated how he pulled the latter close from the nape to trap him in a chaste kiss, Atsumu’s lips a bit salty.

“I couldn’t care less to pity you, I’m offering you for the extra shift” he kissed Atsumu again, this time more firmly, the latter hand on his thigh “and also because it’s the only way to make you shut up”

“That’s not the only wa- “

Kyioomi let him go “now eat and be quiet” and he smiled while resting his head on the armchair.

**

Kyioomi stared down at the freshly made bed in his dorm room with regret.

That day had been catastrophic; the ceiling of the second wing dorms fell down, destroying the half of them – Atsumu’s one too –

The ER was filled with injured med students. Kyioomi unconsciously ran his eyes on the room hoping to find a certain loud guy, sweating when the first badly injured people started to appear.

He let out a sigh of relief when a panty – and perfectly fine – Atsumu made his way to him.

“S-sorry, I had a morning shift and left the dorm earlier, guess ‘t was ma lucky day”

At noon Kyioomi needed a coffee – maybe two.

“Shit!”

He followed the source of the cursing to find out a flopped down Atsumu who was whining over his telephone.

“What is it now?”

“I’m homeless”

“Drama queen”

“‘m serious! While I was out there helping their asses, these shitheads stole all of the nearby motel’s rooms, I already called four and they were all booked”

“I fail to see what the problem is”

“The problem is that I have to go to the furthest ones and it will take ages to get here. I’ll be homeless and sleepless!”

“They said they’ll fix the problem in a week, in the meantime you can stay at my place” Atsumu rose from the table to look at him startled.

“What?”

“You tend to talk more when you’re tired so… yeah”

“Oh… do I have to pretend to decline your offer or…”

“No, don’t, because if you do I’m not going to ask again”

Atsumu threw himself on him “Thanks a lot Omi-kun!”

So here he was, regretting his choice. He flinched when the doorbell rang, when he opened the door he found a freshly washed Atsumu looking at him with a duffle bag on his shoulder.

He was wearing a pair of a sweatpants and a hoodie and he looked absolutely handsome. Kyioomi knew it was a bad idea let him stay over.

“Sorry for the intrusion” Atsumu murmured to no one in particular. He sat on the bed and looked towards Kyioomi.

“So… I ordered dinner, to celebrat- “

“Fuck you Atsumu. You don’t have to repay me, I’m kicking your ass next time.”

“Wow Omi-san, you really are mad to speak like that” the bastard giggled

“Shut up”

They sat on the couch to watch a series, “Modern Family”, Atsumu insisted it was good.

On the third episode he fell asleep on Kyioomi shoulder, rubbing his face on the soft fabric. Kyioomi studied him for more than necessary, his long lashes spasmed while dreaming, his nose curling up, he noted a faded scar on Atsumu’s lower lip, it was hot and beautiful and made Kyioomi slip away to avoid doing anything stupid.

He headed for the shower hoping to regain some temper. He was applying his face cream when the door opened and revealed a wild Atsumu yawning. Kyioomi froze in his place, conscious of his nudity except for the tiny towel covering his hips.

“Omi-kun I fell asl- “he didn’t finish what he was saying, he just stood there mortified

“Shit, I'm so sorry, imma head out, definitely going to that hotel”

He rushed out of the bathroom and Kyioomi rushed after him.

“Miya, Atsumu, wait!”

He blocked the latter between the entrance door and his body, both painting.

“Don’t do this” Atsumu begged.

“Do what?”

“ _This_ , I can’t take it like this, ‘t was a bad idea accepting” Atsumu tried to push him over but he didn’t move, he instead took Atsumu’s wrists in his hands, they both froze at the closeness, the latter slowly got away from his grip and pulled Kyioomi close.

“Ya know I ‘ve been wanting this for a while now”

“Then do it”

He grasped Kyioomi’s jaw and slightly touched his lips with his, the latter leaned in the touch and closed his eyes when Atsumu kissed him, his lips hooking Kyioomi’s lower lip, pressing his tongue on it. Atsumu kissed his nose, his jaw, his cheeks, it made Kyioomi feel at ease, so much that he couldn’t hold a moan when he felt Atsumu’s tongue slipping in his mouth.

They became much more impatient.

Kyioomi learned that Atsumu loved biting, his lips, his neck, his cheek, every inch of flesh under him swollen. They moved to the bed while continuing kissing, when they fell on it, the knot holding Kyioomi’s towel loosened.

“Shit, I might pass out from the blood loss from my brain” Kyioomi laughed, while kissing him.

And he… he liked him, more than he thought he could.


End file.
